The Arwen Scenes that never were
by PendragonStark7
Summary: (Recently Updated November 2019) In my humble opinion there wasn't enough scenes between Arthur and Guinevere in season 5 and since they are my favorite ship in the TV show BBC's Merlin I'm making a series of one-shots that stand alone so to speak. Enjoy your extra dose of Arwen everybody!


**Hey Everyone! I know I said I wouldn't do any more stories... but this one-shot came to me and I just HAD to write it. like... had to! had to! had to! had to! had to! HAD TO!**

**Sooooooo all I've been watching all of Merlin Season 5 and its all just depressing, angst and sadness all centered around Arthur dying. Like literally Season 5 is all ONE big storyline. Its almost like none of the episodes in the last season are stand alone. It all flows together in some way. And its all centered mainly around Arthurs decisions concerning Mordred and he is literally his own bane because he saves Mordred from time and time again, doesn't let him leave with his love and drives Mordred straight into Morganas hands. Literally!**

**Also in my opinion even though they center 4 episodes about Gwen getting kidnapped, being Morganas slave and trying to kill Arthur... nearly EVERY Arwen moment in those episodes is COMPLETELY NON GENUINE LOVE coming from Gwen because she is evil and hates Arthur due to Morganas influence. So I know there is mixed views on this... but there is not enough Arwen in that Season AT ALL!**

**With watching the show I have so many ideas of where they could add in more Arwen scenes sooo… this story is the Arwen scenes that never were... a series of one-shot scenes from the episodes. maybe from all the seasons if I get enough inspiration... but that's what is great about this story. I wont leave you hanging with cliff hangers. The scenes will be from start to finish and I will name the season and episode. And maybe where I think the scene should be inserted in the show.**

**Since I just literally finished Season 5 episode 11 Drawing of the Dark I will start here. Don't worry the One shots will bounce around a little but this is where I am beginning since its fresh in my mind. This one-shot starts where Mordred and Kara just got captured again and Merlin goes to plea for Kara to have another chance. Its towards the end of the episode. I believe that an Arwen scene should be inserted after Merlin leaves and Arthur is staring outside the window.**

**Sidenote~ I'm borrowing the show dialogue but I own none of that, It belongs to the BBC creators of Merlin!**

* * *

After Guinevere had left the royal chambers to fetch Arthur some food since he hadn't had the chance to finish eating when Merlin came and told him of Mordred letting the Druid girl escape the Prince made his way over to the open window to think. His mind lost in thought about what to do. However he didn't get much of a chance to really ponder over the situation as his doors burst open again. The sounds of Merlins boots against the floor as he started to speak aloud. "I know its not my place to speak. . . Arthur-"

"I know what your going to say Merlin." Arthur said, cutting him off as he slowly turned around to face him. His hands moving to rest against the table as he looked down for a moment. As if the weight of the situation was pressing down on him.

"The girl?" Merlin questioned as he strode closer towards Arthur standing opposite him.

"Her fate is sealed..." Arthur whispered in a clear tone. "Its Mordred's that concerns me. Should I allow him to go free?" Arthur asked as he lifted his head, is hands crossed over his chest as he gazed at Merlin.

"Free them both."

Arthur sighed while his eyes flickered away from Merlin for a moment. "The girl murdered an innocent man in cold blood. We're at war. I must be resolute" he said as his eyes looked back into Merlins. He wished things would be that simple.

"Well how will one more death bring about the peace we long for? She's young. I don't believe she's beyond redemption. You've witnessed their love for each other that's something far greater then a desire to serve Morgana or her cause. Give her one more chance. Shell take it" Merlin pleaded.

"As a King I'm sworn to uphold the law. Its the future of Camelot that concerns me" Arthur said strongly while in his heart he knew Merlin was right. A look of hidden sadness reflected into his eyes but he knew he had to remain strong and unwavering, No matter what Merlin said.

"Please Arthur you have to listen to me-"

"Its my decision!" Arthur said cutting Merlin off from saying any more. "My decision alone!" He said even more firmly before he quickly turned his head and walked over to the window, unable to converse with Merlin anymore.

Arthur didn't know if he could bare hearing some more verbal attempts of mercy for the young couple. The logic was turned against Kara no matter what. She tried murdering him, she killed one of the guards in cold blood, and practically declared war on Camelot and all its citizens. He had to listen to the logic or else he feared that his heart would lead him to a possibility of making things worse in the future for his kingdom.

And yet Arthur always had ruled with both his heart and his head. Had he not, the kingdom might not be as flourished as it was now. He wouldn't have the most loyal of knights Camelot has ever seen despite them not all being noble born. He wouldn't be married to Guinevere, his wife that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Thinking of Guinevere suddenly caused Arthur to reflect on some of Merlin's words. _'You've witnessed their love for each other. That's something far greater then a desire to serve Morgana'_ his words did ring true when mentioning that. He could still recall when Mordred so humbly came into his chambers, his face in tears as he admitted to aiding Kara. That she was the girl of his heart. Arthur's heart broke for the lad because of how much he held him in such a high regard and that he couldn't do what he asked.

The closest he came to considering letting Mordred leave, letting him take Kara away from Camelot was in the forest. Despite all that he had done by helping a criminal escape Camelot, witnessing or aiding her in killing one of the Camelot guard Mordres plea caught Arthurs attention. The sad desperation of a man wanting to save the woman he loved from such a cruel fate. Mordred's words... '_let her go. We will leave Camelot and never return... please!'_ caused Arthur to pause. In that small moment of desperation Arthur was frozen to the spot. His face a mask of stone even if his eyes betrayed him. Mordred had pulled his heart, pulled onto a memory that pulled Arthur back several years ago.

_'Arthur felt frozen to the spot as he stared in shock at his father. "NO! You cant do this!" he screamed out towards his father, his King. His heart was breaking into a million pieces. This couldn't be happening. But it was as he was restrained from going any further to help her. To free her from this fate of being burned alive. "I'm begging you, we'll leave Camelot and never return! Just just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!"_

The King was frozen at the window, feeling emotion swell in his eyes, unable to help himself as he was taken back to the moment he almost gave up everything. He really would do anything for Guinevere no matter the cost because he loved her so much more then he could express. But his father didn't listen and he almost lost her had he not caught the sorcerer in his room. Thankfully Guinevere had her life spared. But what if she hadn't? Where would he be now if he lost her back then? Where would Mordred be without Kara? He hadn't a clue.

* * *

Guinevere slowly opened the door to the royal chambers, a plate of food in her hands. She knew Arthur didn't get the chance to finish their meal earlier since he had to go scout for Mordred and Kara to bring them back to Camelot after Merlin came and said they were escaping. "Arthur I brought you something to eat..." She said softly while placing the food down on the table, her eyes flickering up to gaze at her husband. He hadn't seemed to move from the window since she left. Breathing heavily Guinevere walked over to him, moving her hand up on his shoulder applying a bit of pressure to slowly turn him so he could face her. "Arthur?"

Arthur slowly turned to look at Guinevere, the heavy emotion clouding his eyes as he stared at her. "Guinevere..." He said quietly as he then averted his eyes from hers, his arms still crossed over his chest with a heavy sigh.

"Arthur what is it? I... I know that its hard for you about Mordred but... there is something else... I can see it on your face. What else is troubling you?" Guinevere asked as she moved her hand up to gently caress the back of his head while her other hand moved to give his hand a light squeeze.

Arthur heaved a sigh turning into his wife as he brought his forehead against hers. "Am I truly better then my father?" he whispered in a very soft voice as he still couldn't meet her eyes.

Guinevere furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Arthur I fail to see where your thoughts are coming from..." She said softly while shifting herself to move closer to him. "Of course you're not your father. The round table, the knights, our marriage is living proof that your not. Otherwise where would Camelot really be without all you've built? You have no choice but to follow the law. She murdered someone in cold blood when she didn't have too."

Arthur sighed while lowering his eyes, the logic of her argument made perfect sense... and yet his heart still continued to beat with an unsteady rhythm. "Guinevere I cant help but see myself in Mordred. He asked for me to let him go, let Kara go. That he would leave with her and never return... he begged me too. I... I almost let him" Arthur whispered, a deep frown appearing on his lips. He slowly lifted his eyes to gaze into hers, "Guinevere my father wrongly accused you once and I nearly lost you. Could I really... do that to Mordred? Put him through the loss of the woman he loves? I know what it did to my father... I dare not think of what it would have done to me-"

Guinevere sighed softly as she recalled the exact memory Arthur spoke of all those years ago. "Arthur I understand where your heart is but those were completely different situations and circumstances. Kara murdered your knights, attempted your life twice and has declared war. I was falsely accused. You should not be comparing those two instances. You need to put your kingdom first. There is only one King of Camelot and that's you. I wont have you die for Kara."

"But Guinevere I cant help think about what losing Kara would do to Mordred. I've seen the loss of someone you love first hand with my father and he murdered so many with the gift of magic. I don't know where I would be if I lost you... and I-" Arthur trailed off with a long heavy sigh.

"Arthur I know you care for Mordred but you cant let your ties to him cloud your judgement." Guinevere murmured softly while gazing at him in concern.

"I- I know I just-" Arthur frowned while leaning in as he brushed his forehead against his wife's as his hands slid to rest upon her hips. "What if Merlin is right? Shouldn't love between two people overcome all odds?"

"Arthur murder isn't one of these odds your meant to overlook. But you need to trust your own gut, your own instincts and keep Camelot safe. I know you'll do the right choice." Guinevere said softly as she slipped her hands up to lightly rest upon his shoulders.

"I know Guinevere..." Arthur murmured softly as he leaned in to lightly kiss the top of her head before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Now put those worries to rest Arthur. Come eat some dinner and then join me for some rest. Your going to need it for tomorrow." Guinevere murmured as she lightly pulled his hand to lead him back over towards where the table was so they could continue their evening.

"I- of course Guinevere." Arthur said with a nod as he followed his wife while taking all his thoughts to heart. He wouldn't kill Kara tomorrow. He would give her one last chance to plead her case. He owed Mordred that at least. He would not just kill her without another trial. But then his hands would become tied. Her fate would be sealed one way or another.

* * *

**Ok soo the ending of this snippet could have been a little better but I didn't have much more to say. I just feel like the parallels of this situation needed to be addressed in some way or another.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
